Austin and Ally together
by live.love.laugh.read16
Summary: Austin and Ally have just left to go on to ally's tour. They are developing their relationship while on a bus together. First story. There are a couple of chapters is rated M for mature- I did not intended for it to be rated mature. So sorry if you don't like it. Can someone leave a review on how to add other chapters- have 2 more but the website is being stupid.. help me please!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally together

"Group hug" says Dez.

*they all hug*

" Ok, now we have to go for sure" says Trish.

"Dez, do you have everything?" Says Trish again.

"Yeah. But I have that feeling like I forgot something important."

"You probably did" said Trish shaking her head.

They all walk out together, then ally stops in her tracks and turns around and grabs her song book/ journal. Austin walks backs back in

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Says Ally.

They walk out together.

Trish, Ally, and Austin say their final goodbyes to Dez when they drop him off at the airport. After Trish drives Austin and Ally to the tour bus where they say goodbye to eachother.

** 2 weeks later**

Ally wakes up on the bus before Austin. She decides to make eggs and sausage for breakfast. A couple minutes later Austin wakes from the smell of sausage.

"Morning, lovely" Austin says.

"Morning back" says ally.

"You made us breakfast again?!" Said Austin. " Thank you once again" leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Your welcome once again" Ally says with a smile from the affection.

"You know you don't need to do this for me?" Austin says sitting down on the couch. "I can make breakfast for myself"

"I know, silly, but I like making breakfast for you. And I usually wake before you so..." Ally says stirring the scrambled eggs.

"Point taken. Thank you once again then" Austin says smiling happily at the girl he loves.

A couple of minutes later they are sitting down at the small table having breakfast. They eat in silence not wanting to talk with their mouths open. After breakfast they both do the couple of dishes. Ally washes, while Austin says them.

Ally puts a pan in the dry side for Austin to dry it, their hands touch. They look up at each other and smile. Austin leans in and brushes his lips against Ally's. She laughs, so does he. He starts kissing her more passionately. Grabs her waist and pulls her against him. Ally wraps her wet, rasiny hands on Austin neck. He pulls back making a face.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Your hands are wet and dripping down my back." He says.

"Oh, sorry" ally grabs the dish towel to dry her hands.

"Dry. That better?" She asks.

"Yes." Austin says with a smile. He pulls her back to him and kisses her again. He starts to kiss down her neck, over collar bone. He picks her up and carries her to the couch, him sitting down while she straddles him. They make out for a couple minutes, Austin start to put his hands under her shirt, gliding them up her back. Ally puts one hand under his shirt, while the other messes up his hair. They start to breathe in a fast pace. Ally stops-

"Austin"

"Yeah" he whisper in her ear.

"I think we should stop" she says hastily- out of breath from the now intense make out.

"Yeah, I guess your right".

They both agreed that they wouldn't go to far until both of them knew they were ready. Ally got off from Austin lap and walked to the bunk beds, closed the curtains. Indicating for him not to come in for she was changing out of her pj's. Austin sighed, he was having fun but wanted to obey Ally's wishes. He too wasn't fully ready to take it to the next level but he still like the making out.

Ally came out in a white skirt and red tank top with Jesus shoes on. Austin. Started at her, she was beautiful, as always.

"What?" Asked ally.

"Nothing. Just that you look beautiful" he said. He got up and walked to her and kissed her. He then walked to the bunk beds and closed the curtains for him to change. Ally walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, also to put make up on. Austin walked out while ally was still putting on her make up. He walked over to the bus driver- separated by a door from the rest of the bus so there is some privacy. Austin asked Jim the bus driver how long it was to Nashville, their second stop of ally's US tour. Jim said two more hours till there next stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally got to Nashville in the next two hours. They stop out side of the hotel they are staying at. They look out side the window and see a couple of fans waiting with signs and photos to be signed by there favorite singers. Austin and Ally step out of the bus smiling and waving at there fans, signing a few posters and taking a couple photos together with their fans before going into the hotel.

They get into the hotel, check into the one room with two full size beds. Rony Romonld Ally's record manager, said they were on a budget, so instead of two rooms they got the one room for them. As long as it was ok with them. It was. Austin and Ally got to the room, they unpacked a little and then got ready for the long night of singing ahead.

Ally had sound check at 2:00 p.m. they needed to be there in a half hour. They only had a fifteen minute drive to the Grand Ole Opery.(I know it's for country singers but I had already they were going to Nashville so... yeah).

At 2 ally was having sound check while Austin took a nap in her dressing room. Later at 8:00 p.m. Ally started her concert. It lasted till 12:00. By 12:30 she and Austin were back at the hotel. They got ready for bed. Ally was in the shower, while Austin was trying to find something on t.v. to watch- he settled on the hit show friends. Ally got out of the shower, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and round her body. Austin stared at her again because he had never suspected her to or seen her do this. She bent down a bit to grab her pj's and toiletries. Austin bent over a bit to see if he could get a look for he had never seen her in a swim suit since they were dating and he started to think of her in a sexual way.

Ally new he was starring.

"Austin!?"

"Ahh hmm... yes!" He said a little out of it and shocked.

"Stop trying to look at my ass" she said.

"Yes, m'am" he said feeling slightly bad for starring.

She stood up with her things and walked to the bed. Her towel seemed a little loose, just a little.

She said in a seductive kind of voice "And don't call me m'am" sheltered and kissed him deeply. She pulled away quickly before he could think of touching her somewhere. She walked back to the bathroom got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. Came out sat next to Austin and put her hand on his thigh.

They sat he'd friends for a bit then ended up falling asleep together.


End file.
